Chasing Yesterday
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: What if all your wishes came true? The one you love, loves you back. You even find out that you're royalty. But if you think my life is perfect, you would be wrong. DEAD wrong. Based off the book Stolen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a new Vampire Knight fanfic i came up with. Yes, MY idea. MY writing. Instead of writing and typing whatever came to mind, i actually planned out a few chapters in advance before i put this one up, so i figured that would be good. That way i can be updating faster if it turns out people like this story. But i hope you like it!**

_I'm standing on a bridge. Waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. I'm standing in the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening, but there's no sound._

**Chapter One: Demonic**

There is a beginning to every story. Some beginnings are happy with a Mom and a Dad, holding a rosy cheeked little baby in their arms, while other stories are darker: a crying baby on a doorstep, all alone as raindrops make their way down to mix with their tears. There is always a name, and always a plot, something that thickens the dilemma that is always there.

My story would start the same way. I have a name, and a family now. But none of that is important. I'll get to them later. But right now, I was on a plane, staring at the computer screen in my lap.

"Please tell me you don't believe in that stuff," said a voice beside my shoulder.

I looked at my seat-mate. Mid-twenties, business suit, lap top, pale strip around his ring finger where he'd removed his wedding band. Nice touch. Very inconspicuous.

"You shouldn't read crap like that, "He said, flashing a mouthful of coffee stains. I inwardly shivered. "It'll rot your brain."

I nodded, smiled politely, and hoped he'd go away, at least as far away as he could on an airplane flying at an attitude of several thousand feet. Then I went back to reading the pages I'd printed from the Web site.

"Does that really say Vampires?" My seat-mate said again. "Like fangs and stuff?"

Another polite nod. Another not-so-polite attempt to return to my work.

"Is that for real?" he asked. "Someone's selling information on vampires? What kind of people would buy crap like that?"

"I would."

He stopped, finger poised above my papers, struggling to convince himself that someone could believe in vampires and not be a complete nutcase, at least not if that someone was young, female, and stuck in the adjoining seat for another hour. I decided to help.

"For sure, "I said, affecting my best breathless blond accent. "Vampires are in. Werewolves are so five minutes ago. Gothic, ugh. Me and my friends, we tried it once, but when I dyed my hair black, it went kind of green."

"That's, uh—"

"Green! Can you believe it? And the clothes they wanted us to wear. Totally gross. So then, like, Stephen, he said, what about vampires? He heard about this group in Tokyo, so we talked to them, and they said werewolves were out. Vampires were the new thing. Stephen and I, we went to see them, and they had these costumes, teeth and stuff, and we put them on, and popped these pills, and presto! We were vampires."

"Uh, really?" he said, eyes darting about for an escape route. "Well, I'm sure—"

"We could run and jump around, and we went out hunting, and one of the guys caught this rabbit, and like, I know it sounds gross, but we were so hungry and the smell of the blood—"

"Could you excuse me," the man interrupted. "I need to use the washroom."

"Sure. You look a little green. Probably airsickness. My friend Tabby has that real bad. I hope you're feeling better, cause I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me tonight. There's this vampire group for a Midnight Dinner. I'm meeting Stephen there. He's kinda my boyfriend, but we're on and off, you know, and he's really cute. I think you'd like him."

The man mumbled something and sprinted into the aisle faster than you would think possible for a guy who looked like he hadn't exceeded strolling speed since high school.

Ten minutes later, he still hadn't returned. Damn shame. That airsickness can be a real bitch.

I returned to my reading. Kaname would be upset with me if I didn't. was a Website that sold information on the paranormal. Almost like a supernatural eBay. Vampires didn't even warrant their own classification. They were lumped into "Zombies, Werewolves, and Other Miscellaneous Demonic Phenomena." The demonic part kind of stung. I was not demonic. Well, maybe driving some hapless guy from his airplane seat wasn't exactly nice, but it certainly wasn't demonic. A miscellaneous demonic phenomenon would have shoved him out the escape hatch. I'd barely even been tempted to do that.

I glanced out the window. The sun was starting to peek, and I pulled the shade down. Not because I might burst into flames, that's a myth. Vampires can stay in the sun just as long as humans. No, I covered it because I didn't want a glare on my computer screen.

Finding out I was a pureblood wasn't even the most shocking part. I now lived in Souen Manor with five others, including Kaname Kuran, who was also my brother/boyfriend/bane of my existence…but that gets complicated. Back to the point. Like everyone else, I had responsibilities. One of my jobs was to monitor the Internet for signs that some vampire was calling attention to himself. was only one of many that I had found. I was turning out to be a total computer junkie.

Giving the job to a nineteen year old wasn't the brightest idea, but Kaname was still leader. What he says goes. It had been that way since I've known him. And even before that. But that didn't mean that I never disagreed with him. I did…a lot. I was the only one who could actually get away with it without him killing me. His newest idea was to send me to Ashford Manor. Almost like a boarding school for young vamps. Apparently( since I have almost no choice in the matter, though I voiced it loud and clear) since I am a pureblood, I have to learn their ways. It's the only way I'll be accepted back into the arms of society. Those were Kaname's words. Not mine.

I protested of course. Even if I was living in a house with Souen Ruka, who still didn't like me, I didn't want to leave. Leaving them meant I was truly leaving them all behind. And I didn't want to let go of the past. I had lived without knowing my past for so long; I didn't want to forget any memory…or anyone. Some days, I felt like I still couldn't remember.

Shipping me off country made me feel almost forgotten. Crisp and light, the wind danced across fields of new mountain grass stiff with frost that I could still see from my window, due to extraordinary sight. It was almost like having x-ray vision. That frost lingered past first light, sheltered by the omnipresent clouds that hung like a death mask high above. It had been weeks since those clouds had budged, and the wan, yellowed grass showed it.

The wind blew onto land again, past smoldering towns and villages, open plains filled with troops and docks fat with warships. Smoke, war calls and banners flew above dying grass and beneath a dock master's gloomy sky.

By the time the wind reached the enormous, broken-peaked mountain known as Ashford Manor, and my destination, it had lost much of its strength. It passed around the base of the mountain, then through a large orchard of apple trees, lit by early-afternoon sunlight. The once-green leaves had faded to yellow. I took a deep breath as the plane finally landed, bracing myself for the impact that I knew was coming. I always hated this part.

I kept my eyes closed tight as the plane finally stopped rolling, and stayed there for a full minute as I waited to slow my breathing. My fingers clutched tightly at the arm rest, and I worked to loosen them. It wouldn't be good for me to break the furniture on day one. The weather was cold as I slipped out, huddling beneath my beige colored jacket with the fur trim. I only had one bag to get off the luggage cart. Kaname had the rest of my stuff already shipped over there. I had one rolling suitcase and my duffel bag with Japanese stickers slapped all over it. But being here in America, made me feel more like an outsider than I already felt.

I stood out, that was for sure. And not just because I wasn't blonde, but because of my apparel. The girls here were wearing hoodies but with short shorts and these furry boots. Weren't their legs cold? What was the point of wearing something over your arms, if you didn't cover your legs? Well, I guess I couldn't say too much on that. When I was at Cross Academy I had worn that skirt with the black jacket.

Cross Academy…that was my home. The place I loved the most. My family was there…and Zero.

I hadn't allowed myself to think about him too much. If I did, I only felt worse. He hated me now; I was what he hated the most: a pureblood. But to me, he was still the same. Quiet, detached…just Zero.

I walked into the airport's lobby. Kaname was driving me the rest of the way to the manor. He hated planes, he told me. Which is why he didn't have the pleasure of riding with me. I didn't have that pleasure. I was scowling when I finally saw him. He caught up to me, a grin on his face.

"Why the scowl, love?" He asked after pulling me into a quick hug and starting to walk toward the car. "Was your trip pleasant?"

"Extremely." I answered, trying to not roll my eyes.

Kaname chuckled. "You're so easy to read." He stopped walking then and I staggered, bumping into his arm.

"Kaname—"I started to say.

His hand cupped my chin, forcing me to meet his intense eyes, breaking my words off mid-sentence. "You are so easy to read, yet, I can't tell what you mean."

I tried to not focus on him. Hard to do when you're melting just looking in his eyes. I leaned away, and started walking.

"We need to go. We'll be late." I said, talking over my shoulder.

He seemed to know that I wasn't ready or in the mood to talk. He sat, silent, as he started the car and pulled it out of the driveway. I crossed my arms, and kept my head turned away from his, looking out the window. This was home now? It could never be my home. This wasn't where I belonged. And I didn't want to be here.

The gates of Ashford Manor had a sign, boldly stating that yes, this was Ashford Manor. I cringed. Everything was tall and hovering, I felt like a midget in comparison. How could Kaname do this to me?

A woman met us at the gates. She was tall and bony with her stiff gray hair in a tight bun. Her arms were crossed over her one pieced black dress with a high collar.

Kaname bowed to her.

"Madame Hahn."

"Kuran Kaname." She said back in an emotionless voice. She didn't need to seem or want to move. She stood motionless at the gate doors, her chin raised. Was I supposed to be like that? Oh god.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, interrupting my plan for escape. "I have to leave now, but I'll see you in six months to bring you home." He ducked in and pecked my cheek.

"Bye." I whispered, watching his back as he walked away. I loved Kaname, I really did. But sometimes it felt like he was always leaving me. It had been two and a half years since I had left Cross Academy. I had to stop living in the past. I looked back up at the woman, Madame Hahn. She looked back with her stern gaze. I could tell we would be great friends.

"Follow." She said, turning and walking through the gates. I stepped through, unsure of what to expect. The gravestones greeted me first and I shrieked when I bumped into one. "Please refrain from excessive noises, and disrespecting the dead." Madame Hahn said in a monotone voice. "That is our etiquette."

I wanted to point out, that um, hello, wasn't I dead already? And furthermore, who decided to have GRAVESTONES as a welcome mat?

She led me up to the front door that easily rivaled the size of Ruka's. I took a breath while she opened it, mentally preparing myself for whatever followed….

…which happened to be nothing. There was no one there. No screaming mob ready to attack with pitchforks and stakes, screaming that I wasn't one of them, and I didn't belong. Just silence.

"All students are in classes." Madame Hahn said, explaining. "You will come to the office, retrieve your papers, and head to class. You may unpack your belongings tonight." She held the door open for me. Her office, I assumed.

She headed straight for a desk, shuffling papers and then stacking them neatly. I lingered by the edge of an arm chair, not quite sure that I could sit.

"Here." She handed to me as the door popped opened and a girl barged in. Madame Hahn's eyes tightened. "Yamaki Rika. You're late." She scolded. "I told you to be here by ten, it's past that."

The girl walked past me, her high (to die-for) black boots clicking on the floor. They brushed the bottom of her thighs, which were covered in purple and black tights hiding underneath a black and hot pink skirt that I was sure would be against the dress code. She had a white oval neck t-shirt underneath her tight black corset, and her long black hair ended in ringlets tinged in a dark red that almost looked purple.

She looked at me and I stifled a gasp, her eyes were a dark purple.

She laughed. "Relax, newbie. They're contacts. My real eyes are just your normal brown."

"Kuran Yuuki, this is…Yamaki Rika." Madame Hahn said in a strained voice that Yori would have said sounded like she was taking a poo. "She will be your guidance for the term until you get to know your surroundings better. I hope you'll become great friends." The last part sounded sarcastic.

Rika linked her arm around my neck enthusiastically, taking the red sucker out of her mouth. "We'll be the best of friends, Newbie. Don't worry." She started dragging me out the doorway, cutting off my air supply as we left the room.

"So, what's your story?" She asked me as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing my neck from where she had finally let go. Dang, it was sore.

"Why are you here? Everyone gets sent here for some reason or another."

"Oh, my um, fiancé sent me here."

"Oh, fancy. " Rika said, drawling out the last word. "Wants you to be good enough for the parents, then, huh?"

"I..I guess."

"Well, don't worry, Newbie. Stick with me and you'll be fine. Madame Etiquette may seem tough, but she has a soft spot for the troubled ones." I smiled at her given name for Madame Hahn. Rika grinned back. But when she did, I saw something behind her. Something that I shouldn't have. Someone to be exact. They were walking past the doors, carrying a stack of books, a trail of giggling girls behind them. I should have known. He always had that happen. He didn't look up, just kept his silver eyes hidden.

Zero….

**End Chapter.**

**Review please! I'll give you a internet cookie! lol  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I was worried people wouldn't like this story or it was too out of character but the reviews were amazing! So here you go and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to:**

**heroineofTime4242 (your story will soon be up! Hopefully by next Monday!)**

**GirlWhoLovesVampires16**

**Alice**

**Rinako**

**TwistedRose97**

**Chocolatexlover( the Zero scene here is for you. lol.)**

**Thanks to everyone and i hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Two **

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rainclouds come to play_

_Has no one told you that she's not breathing? Hello?_

_I'm your mind. _

_Giving you someone to talk too. Hello?_

"Zero." I whispered.

"Huh?" Rika twirled around, looking at where I had been staring. "Who?"

"Oh, um, nothing." I stammered. "Just thought I saw somebody I knew, that's all." _What was Zero doing here? _My brain screamed at me. _He shouldn't be here! _ "Hey, Rika?"

"Yeah, Newbie?"

I ignored my nickname. "Is everyone here purebloods or something?"

"Well, the majority are. But the purebloods have to have blood too, so sometimes they take in a Level D or someone else. Sometimes, the refrigerator is even human." She answered, finishing her sucker.

"Refrigerator?"

"Well yeah. It's a way to keep us alive. And them too. Level D's need the blood of a pureblood to keep from turning into a Level E, so it all works out this way."

"Does every pureblood have a refrigerator?"

She shook her head. "No, only the ones who want it. It's a choice. You can have one if you want, but you do realize it's a commitment thing? I doubt your fiancé would like that."

I stared at my hands. "No, I guess not."

Rika laughed. "Come one, I'll show you to Madame Rosette. She's your first class, and I think you'll like her. Her class is the only one outside beside the training field, and she's one of the only teachers that doesn't talk like she has a stick up her ass." I let my new friend grab my arm and drag me away again, this time leading me to the back of the building, wondering if everyone here was this mental.

The air was nipping at my arms, even through my jacket and I tried not to shiver.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Rika, staring at her bare arms, and legs.

She smiled slyly. "Nope. I don't feel the cold. One of my gifts."

"One of your…"

"Yeah, all vamps have gifts of some sort. One of mine just happens to be the ability to not feel cold. Ever."

"Um?" I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Really, what could you?

"It's not that bad. It could be worse. Like this one guy who doesn't feel pain. He had a broken leg and was bleeding all over the place, and never felt anything. Now that's bad." She opened a side door outside. "Here's the locker room. Change your clothes and put your stuff in the locker. You have five minutes to get back out here or else I'm going to come in looking for you."

I nodded quickly and darted inside, the door closing in behind me and leaving me in the darkness. I took a breath, and looked around. For once, I was glad I was a pureblood. Extraordinary sight in the dark. There were a few rows of lockers and a few benches to sit on. I took out one of the outfits: a simple white t-shirt that said THINK PINK! with plain gray sweatpants. Well, it looked like it would fit and my five minutes were almost up. I slipped everything on and stuffed my clothes in the locker. I wasn't sure Rika would be a real 'friend', but right now, she was the only one talking to me here at this weird school. I had barely seen anyone. And I was starting to think I hadn't really seen Zero. Maybe my over active imagination just made him pop up due to all the stress I had been feeling. Yeah, that would be it. Zero had always made me feel more relaxed when I was stressed; it was just natural to conjure up an image of him.

"I'm back." I said, surprising Rika when I bounced out.

"Four Minutes, 50 seconds. Close, but you passed. Good job, Newbie." She looked at my outfit, biting her lip, and then laughed. "Think Pink? Didn't think you were one of those bubbly girls, Newbie." I wasn't sure what to say to that. Was I bubbly? I could be, sometimes, yeah, but isn't everyone at some point? But that didn't mean that was all I was. Rika turned away. "Come on. Madame Rosette has a class about to start. Don't want to be late."

I wasn't sure about what class it was if it was going to be outside, but then again, I wasn't sure about anything at this point.

But I wasn't expecting them to be doing yoga either. Oh god.

The woman in front grinned as she looked at us from her seat on a mat, sitting on the grass.

"Hello" she said slowly. "I'm Madame Rosette, and you must be Yuuki. Pleasure to meet you. Have you done yoga before?"

"Um, no." I answered, taking in her long flowy hair, to her prairie skirt and cowboy boots.

"Not a problem. Just take a seat wherever you like, and I'll keep it slow, okay?"

I smiled in agreement, but it was a bit tight lipped. Rika sat on a mat near the edge, so I followed, taking the one behind her, the only one left. I wasn't sure how to do anything, but everyone was just sitting cross legged, so I copied them. I had to admit, the air kinda smelled nice out here, and I relaxed a bit. But only a little.

"Alright, we'll begin with breathing." Breathing? Isn't that already natural? This woman was going to teach us about _BREATHING? _"Inhale through your nose, resting the tongue on the top of your mouth, and then exhale, nice and slowly." I copied my "breathing" for the next five minutes, and felt myself unwinding. Was that all yoga was? Just taking a few deep breaths?

Of course not. I wouldn't be so sore if it was just breathing. Even being a pureblood didn't mean I was super flexible.

As I sweated, my breathing uneven the entire time, my mind wandered. It was easier to think out here. I folded over my legs. _And some of it feels nice._ I bent over, holding myself up by my arms. _And some not!_

One hour fifteen minutes later, I was pooped out. I plopped down next to Rika on one of the benches as she took out a brown bag.

"Eat, young grasshopper." She said, holding out an apple. I took it gratefully.

"That was tougher than I thought it would be."

"You hung in there though. Most students quit halfway through. Isn't Madame Rosette a kick?" Rika laughed. "She's my favorite."

I took another bite of the apple. "Oh, that's goo-" I looked up and saw Zero again. My gaze transfixed, Rika followed it and saw him.

"Kiryu? You know him?"

"Sort of. We went to Cross Academy together."

"Well then you would know him better than anyone. He's really anti social. Been here for four months and hardly says a word. Just glares at people."

I tried not to smile to hard. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"What to go say hi?"

"What? No!" I jumped up, my hands in front of me. Rika raised an eyebrow and I sat back down, sighing. "No, don't. We…had a bad falling out, I guess you would say. We haven't spoken in almost three years."

Rika gave me a sympathetic look. "Bummer. Sorry, Kid."

"Yeah." I agreed softly, staring at my shoes. I wanted more than anything to talk to Zero again. But he hated me. My teeth sunk into the apple again and I remembered biting Zero for the first time. It had been a moment I would never forget, it was forever etched into my mind. My fingers had clutched at his white shirt, pulling him closer, but I remembered thinking it wasn't close enough.

"Kiryu's looking at you." Rika said, causing me to lift my gaze up to finally meet Zero's eyes. I tried to smile, but with my teeth still sunk into the apple, it wasn't pretty. I continued to stare, unable to look away even with Rika snickering the entire time. I put my apple down and smiled slowly. To my surprise, he lifted his hand.

_He's forgiven me!_ My grin became wider as I watched him start to wave…and flipped me off.

_Or not. _ My heart sank as he walked away. Rika was full out laughing now, holding her sides.

"Aren't you over doing it?" I commented dryly.

"Not at all!" She laughed. "That was priceless! Your facial expressions were amazing!"

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Go ahead, keep laughing. Glad I could be so amusing."

"Sure, Newbie. You're great entertainment!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Rika grinned, standing up and extending her hand.

"Quit complaining, and come one. Got to take you to class."

"If the first class was yoga, what's the next going to be? How to Rip People's Heads off 101?"

"Always a comedian." Rika shook her head, laughing. For a girl who wore a lot of black, she sure did laugh a lot. "Actually, I think you have French next."

"French?"

"Yeah. It's considered etiquette for a pureblood to speak fluently in different languages."

"But I can speak Japanese, and English. Isn't that enough?"

Rika grinned, linking her arm through mine. "Not here it's not. Almost anyone can speak those and Spanish as well. They want us to learn others instead."

"Oh." I said quietly as we walked back inside. She pulled me into a classroom with one tiny window at the top. It was dark and musty inside and I tried not to breathe too deeply.

"Sit near the wall." Rika whispered. "It's the safest spot." I nodded and slipped in. Several people from the yoga class were in there, and I wondered if you just had the same class with everyone. There was a sharp rap at the front of the room, making everyone's head turn towards it. If she had stayed still, I would never have seen her.

The woman had dark skin with dark hair that matched the dress she wore with the high collar. Did all the adults (with the exception of the yoga teacher) wear the same dress? Her face had a stern look on it and she knocked the wood again with her stick (or whatever she was carrying around).

"Bonjour." She said. "Classe d' accueil. C'est fracaise 101. Nous allaos e'tudier comment direbeaucoup de choses differentes en francais. Quiconque pense que celte classes sera facile de quitter maintenant."

I shrank further down in my seat. "What is she saying?" I whispered to Rika who had been nodding rapidly along with the woman.

"It's French, Newbie. She said Hello, and welcome class. We will be studying how to say many different things in French and anyone who thinks this class will be easy should leave now. God, haven't you learned _any_ French?" I shook my head no. "At all?"

"It wasn't needed." I explained softly.

"Kuran Yuuki." The woman's voice became harder, but at least I knew what she was saying. I looked up. "You are wanted by the Headmistress in the library. Go now."

"Lucky." Rika hissed. "Meet me by the courtyard after class."

I nodded quickly as I gathered my things and walked out of the room. Talk about a lucky break!

**How was it? Was it too short? And was she too out of character? And what do you think of Rika? Answers please!**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm super happy people seem to like this story! I'm really pouring my heart and mind into it! Three hours straight of just writing the next few chapters so i have up to chapter six already written and planned out. Just have to type them out now. People seemed to want the other Night Class members in this, so this story will be told from different views. Still mainly from Yuuki's POV, but I'm adding others in now as well. Hope you all had a great weekend!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**TwistedRose97**

**HeroineofTime4242**

**Chocolatexlover**

**GirlWhoLovesVampires16**

**Alice**

**wingsgirl15  
**

**Chapter Three **

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore._

**VIR (Vampire Investigation and Removal) Headquarters: Rima and Shiki's POV**

"And I thought you were rough. Those girls are . . ." Senri Shiki shuddered. "What's way worse than rough? 'Cause that's what they are."

"What, exactly, are you trying to say?" Toya Rima leaned away from her desk, crossed her arms, and peered at the man across from her. Perfect skin, perfectly symmetrical features—or so he liked to brag—and the perfectly formed body of an underwear model. Lean, yet sculpted with muscle. All that perfection aside, he was an absolute pain in her ass. "And by the way, I'm not rough."

"Perfect." ice blue eyes rolled. "When we first met, you kneed me in the balls and asked me how they tasted. Just to say hi. You're rough. Not to mention always keeping that stupid umbrella from me."

She had, hadn't she? Memories were fun. "Why are you complaining? There were no complications during your testicle retrieval operation. So, anyway, what'd they do this time?"

_They_. Best friends. VIR—Vampire Investigation and Removal.

Shiki tangled a hand through that thick, dark mane of his, looking like a lost little puppy rather than the stone-cold killer he was. "Get this. I took all ten of the advanced placement trainees on an assignment last night. Call came in, you see. Was told a predatory Level E was picking on humans at a bar. The fine group of boys and girls I took was just supposed to observe as I threw my pimp hand around, bitch slapping as necessary, and calmed things down."

Okay. What had happened to the morose, utterly annoying Shiki of the past few months? The one who whined and complained about, well, everything? Shiki should have been this happy all along. But at least the old, everything-is-a-joke Shiki was making an appearance today, Rima thought, rather than the new I-want-to-slash-my-wrists Shiki. She'd have to send the girls a fruit basket.

Or maybe something they could actually use, like a fire and brimstone basket.

"Continue," Rima said with an imperial wave of her hand.

Shiki nodded, a bit disappointed. Probably because she hadn't complimented his bitch-slapping abilities. The big baby. "The Level E refused to calm down, said the humans told his woman she hadn't just been hit with the ugly stick but the entire tree had fallen on her, and the assholes owed her an apology. The humans, of course, told me they'd only spoken the truth and that I should arrest the vampire for harassing them about it."

"Which you didn't." Even though the arrest would have been standard protocol. But Rima was head of VIR now—three cheers for her boss deciding to retire early!—and was in the process of making a few changes. No longer would Level E's be arrested or killed for defending themselves or demanding respect for their race.

Secretly a vampire herself, at least to humans, she was flat out done with prejudice. And Shiki thankfully was, too. VIR was one of the newest additions to the Vampire world. Headmaster Cross had come up with it after Yuuki had left almost three years ago. It allowed Level E's to live, and even gave them and other vampires rights among the human world. Humans were still terrified about them, but their existence no longer had to be kept secret. Only problem was, someone, or something, was killing off purebloods again. Purebloods were so rare, they were hardly any nowadays, and now they were being killed off. That's where VIR stepped in.

"Nope. I didn't," her second-in-command confirmed with the slightest hint of relish. "Anyway, while I was apologizing to the Level E for all humans and their idiot tongues, Ava and Noelle went Death Match on the assholes in question. Now, I didn't see who started it, you understand, just heard a commotion and turned around. By that time the humans, who were both big, burly males, were unconscious and bleeding on the ground, and Ava and Noelle were grinning and banging their fists together in a job well done."

Rima cut back a moan. Changes, good. High incident rate, bad. There was going to be hell—and apparently hospital bills—to pay for that Death Match. Not just for the males, but for herself. Which meant they would pretty much rip into her until she bled to death, because she never begged for anything. Three boos for her boss deciding to retire early. Had he stayed, this would have been his problem. "So what'd the girls say when you asked about the damage?"

"Ava said her hand accidentally slipped and made contact with her guy's nose. I said, Repeatedly? And she said, 'Uh, yeah. I'm really clumsy.' And Noelle said her guy was trying to escape, so she took him down like we'd trained her. And oh, we shouldn't worry about the gaping wound in his neck because he probably had that before he entered the bar."

First, how was Noelle such a hardass? The girl was Shizuka Hio's cousin, and Hio was richer than God. Noelle had been raised in a mansion, for all that was holy, her every need attended to by servants. She should be delicate.

Hio's sister was a bad influence, maybe? After all, Hio was related to the meanest female Rima had ever met. Madame Hahn actually had a longer kill list than Rima. And while Rima's list consisted of gunshot and knife wounds, Madame Hahn featured acid, thumbtacks, and for the people she really hated, spoons. Seriously, don't ask. You don't want to know.

Nah, Rima thought. The pair hadn't been together that long, and Noelle's first disorderly conduct arrest had happened years ago. Rima knew because she'd studied Hio's lengthy file before allowing the overindulged delinquent anywhere near the AIR building. Shizuka Hio had been dead for years now, but her family stilled lived on.

Now, poor but deceptively sweet-looking Ava, Rima understood. The girl had double the arrests, but then, she'd grown up on the dirtiest streets. There, you were predator or prey, and there was no middle ground.

How had the wealthy girl and the impoverished girl hooked up? Jail? And how the hell had they _remained _friends all these years?

Rima sighed. "So what you're telling me, is that it's time to promote these two heathens."

Shiki grinned, revealing straight white teeth. He made a production of that grin, reminding her of a curtain rising from a movie screen, an eager crowd desperate for the show to begin. "I don't know how you do it, but you always reach the moral of the story without any prompting from me."

"Because I'm smarter than you. Anyway, they gotta complete a mission on their own before I can officially offer them a place on my team."

"What do we got on the chopping block? And by the way, I'm smarter than you. My IQ is off the charts, man."

If the chart only reached fifty, then yeah. No need to tax his poor brain with numbers, though. Silent, she let her head fall against the back of her chair and stared up at the ceiling. They were inside her new office, and she'd had the panels painted blue and white, a replica of the sky, to help with her claustrophobia. This way, she could pretend she was lying on the ground in her spacious backyard with Shiki resting beside her. Maybe a bag of pocky with them...

"Touma," she finally said, thinking of the latest case to hit her desk.

"Ouch," Shiki said. "Dousing the girls in gasoline and throwing them straight into the fire."

"I know."

"Poor Touma, though."

Poor girls. Touma was a vampire warrior able to stop time in short bursts, do his damage with no one the wiser, then restart the clock, leaving the raging flames of hell in his wake. His own people had kicked him out of their underground world for being "unstable."

The term amused her—the man had slaughtered hundreds of vampires for daring to lock him up for a few days. Unstable? Try psychotic.

VIR wanted to talk to him about his actions. Preferably alive. But no one had been able to bring him in. In fact, Rima had sent three top-of-the-line agents to apprehend him—bastard wasn't even trying to hide—and he'd sent all three back with severe blood

loss, missing fingers, and brain damage. Fine. The agents had been brain damaged before encountering Touma, but then, weren't all men?

Exhibit A: Shiki.

Maybe Ava and Noelle would have better luck.

Besides, it was a scientific fact that females always outperformed males. And who was she to mess with science?

Sure, Madame Hahn would kick up a fit when she heard Little Miss Cousin would be going after a vampire, but Rima didn't exactly care. _Bring on the spoons, bitch. _But maybe she'd send the couple on a prolonged vacay, just in case. The girls were moving up the ladder fast, so they had a lot to prove—on their own—or none of the other agents would ever take them seriously.

And if the girls did this, if they brought in the big bad, no one would be able to question Rima's decision to advance them rather than incarcerate them. Even better, Ava and Noelle might just think hunting and capturing a rabid vampire was a _good time_.

"Prep them without telling them why they were chosen or what's at stake, and send them out." That way, they'd work this case the same way they worked the rest of their cases, without putting on a dog-and-pony show trying to impress her, and Rima could dis- cover just how much determination those "rough" girls possessed.

Shiki snickered.

Rima blinked over at him, confused. "What?"

"You said 'stake,' and they're going after a vampire. Get it? Stake . . . a vampire? Like in old books and movies."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"And you're a jealous old woman because you didn't think of it yourself. Said with affection, of course."

"I'm a year younger than you, jackass. Said with annoyance."

"Yeah, but you're only younger physically."

Brain. Damaged. She liked the morose Shiki better, she decided. "Have you forgotten that your best friend is busy with his wife, and you're only second on the food chain?" She slid her papers across the table towards him. "Read and catch up. These are the profiles are the newly found dead purebloods. All three of them went to Ashford Manor."

"Right where Kaname-sempai just sent Yuuki." Shiki said, reading the front lines.

Rima nodded, taking a bag of pocky and biting into one. Oh God, nothing beat that flavor. "Exactly. Yuuki's a pureblood, and our friend. And Kaname-sempai would have our heads if we let something bad happen to Yuuki."

"What do you propose?"

Rima leaned forward on the table, closer to him, and slowly grinned. "We're going back to school."

Shiki waved her off, but his grin never faded.

Maybe she wasn't on top of her game, because she automatically returned that grin with one of her own.

"You love me, you know you do," he said confidentially.

True. I mean, UNTRUE!

"Seriously. You're like my mom, and I'm like your favorite son. No matter what I do or say, you'll always think I'm adorable."

Rima stood and leaned over the desk. She crooked her finger at him as if she had a secret to share. He, too, leaned forward, eager to learn that secret—poor, brain-damaged kid—and she punched him in the nose. "There. Now I'm like the mom who keeps her stupid shithead in line with a firm hand. And I'm younger, remember?"

He laughed as blood trickled down his lips and chin. He licked it with his tongue. Rima ignored the fact that she wanted to join in. Not sanitary. "See? Rough."

And he thought Ava and Noelle were worse than her? Good. Then by the time those two were done, Rido might just wish he'd decorated himself with bows and walked into VIR herself.

**Yuuki's POV**

The woman who greeted me at the doorway seemed the most natural. She was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt that flattered the kind of figure men loved and women hated, the full curves so maligned in a world of Jenny Craig and Slim fast. She greeted me with a smile.

"Are you Yuuki?" She asked.

"Uh-yes," I said. "And you?"

"Call me Jenny. The Headmistress wanted to meet with you, so we'll hold the meeting in the back room. It's just like the name says," she laughed easily. "In the back. And easy walk. Guaranteed privacy."

Big warning bells here. Any woman, even one as femininity challenged as me, knew better than to skip along to a place with a name like the 'back room'. It was like a horror movie where the heroine goes alone into the abandoned house after all her friends die horrible deaths and the audience sits there yelling, "Don't go, you stupid bitch!" Well, I was the one shouting, "Go on, but grab the Uzi!"

Walking headfirst into danger was one thing; walking in unarmed was another. Lucky for me, I was armed with Supergirl strength. And if that didn't do the trick, my Clark Kent act came with fangs. One glance at this woman, barely five-two, nearly a decade my elder, told me I didn't have anything to worry about. Of course, I had to fake concern. It was expected.

"Um, well…" I said, glancing over my shoulder. "I'd prefer a public place. No offense…"

"None taken. " She said. "But the Headmistress is waiting. So let's just go. Sound good?"

"I guess so," I said humbly, and followed her down the street.

**End Chapter**

**I worked my butt off on this! Hope you enjoyed it! Won't be able to update until Wednesday this week, cause tomorrow is a LONG and unwanted day at work. I would much rather sit at my computer and listen to music, but no. **

**Please review! They really help motivate us writers to update faster!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! you guys keep me going! Sorry for the delayed update, this week hasn't been a good one. Thank god it's the weekend! I started watching Ouran High Host Club and I love it! It's the kind of show that makes you wonder, why on earth am i watching this, it's crazy! And other moments, you're literally holding your sides laughing, and others you're saying AWH! It's got tons of emotions in it. i like Tamaki, and Kyouyo(mispelled i think. sorry)and it's a great series. **

**Anyway, on to the story!  
**

**Chapter Four**

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

_You're arms around me tight, everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

**Yuuki's POV**

The back room was one of those old places with ballroom sized floors. Jenny unlocked the door and held it open for me. I hesitated.

"I could stick something under the door to prop it open," she said.

Her face was all open innocence, but I didn't miss the mocking tone in her voice.

I glanced around and stepped inside. Kaname had installed it in me too well to let go of my act now. Jenny took a pad of paper from the table and held it up, gesturing toward the closing door.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

"The phone's right here, "she lifted the receiver so I could hear the dial tone. "Would you like for me to move it closer? I'm pretty sure Ashford Manor has nine-one-one services."

Okay. Now she was making fun of me.

When I didn't reply, Jenny said something about making tea and vanished deeper into the room. Not that I really expected some guy with a semiautomatic to leap from behind the door. I was suspicious by nature. Being a vampire did that to you.

As I sat at the table, I eyed the platters from the serving station. Sandwiches, cookies, and pastries. I could have devoured all three platefuls as a snack. Another vampire thing, we ate…a lot. I had to be careful when I ate in front of humans. It wasn't fair. The guys could down three Big Macs and no one batted an eye. I got strange looks if I finished two. Now that humans knew Vampires existed, it should have been easier, but it wasn't. If anything, it was harder. Humans were becoming better at killing us off, and we had to protect our lives, right? And then, there were people like the guy from the plane, who just thought it was all a joke, and didn't believe it anyway.

Jenny came back with Madame Hahn behind her and behind her was Zero. It seemed we were going to keep running into each other. If that was the case, then fine. I could play his game. I would be civil and just ignore him.

"Kuran Yuuki," Madame Hahn spoke first. "We have a job offering for you."

"A job?" Not what I expected to get called out of French for.

She nodded. "Every student contributes back to our school in some way. Your job will be here, working in the library, and will take place of your French class. Despite that, do you accept these terms?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I do. Oh," I added hastily seeing the look on her face. "I mean, Yes. Thank you." I folded my hands and nodded my head toward her.

"Good. You start now." My mouth fell open as she dropped a pile of heavy books in my arms. "Well, you still have two hours of class left. Can't sit around, doing nothing. Distribute these to their correct places. And do close your mouth, Kuran Yuuki. That is most unattractive, and is not etiquette. "

My mouth tightened into a thin lipped smile.

"Of course, Headmistress. Anything to please you." I said back, trying to not roll my eyes.

**Ruka's POV**

The moonlight was peaking in through the curtains, but Ruka paid no attention. Her eyes were focused on the reflection in her mirror as her hand touched her pink cheek. _What does Kaname-sempai see in Yuuki anyway?_ Was she, Ruka, not good enough for a pureblood? Her family, however destroyed and messed up it was, was wealthy, they had money. And Ruka herself was a thing of beauty. She had been told so countless times over the years by suitors and admirers, but she had always turned them down. They never interested her. All through her life, she had gotten everything she wanted…except for one thing. The one thing she wanted most…love. Not just any love. True love. And she thought she had found it in Kaname-sempai.

"But it's over now." Ruka said out loud, picking up her golden colored hairbrush and running it angrily through her dishwater blonde hair. "I'm done."

"Talking to yourself again, Ruka?"

Ruka jumped at the sound of her visitor, the hairbrush pressed to her chest.

"Kain…"she said to the male who had walked through her doorway, shutting it behind him. "You shouldn't walk in unannounced. Especially in a female's room."

"I'm here." He said in a calm voice.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Funny. Now, what did you want?" She turned her back on him, continuing to look into her mirror. But she didn't see him move.

"Look at me, Ruka." He said gently, just as he always did, his fingers tipping her chin up so she had to look at him. Ruka's cheeks were burning at how close Kain was too her, their bodies almost touching. She found that she couldn't look at him.

"He's coming back, Ruka. He always does. I can tell you have been thinking about him."

Ruka closed her eyes. How quickly he had seen through her, known immediately about whom she had been thinking of. Of course, now that Kain was in the room, she was finding it extremely difficult to think straight.

"What do you want?" She repeated, looking away.

He sighed. "Cross wants to see us for a meeting tonight at dinner. The old group will be back…except one." He took a breath. "You know Cross started the VIR. Rima's head of it now, with Shiki as her second-in-command."

"Of course." Ruka faintly smiled. The two model's affection for each other was obvious to everyone but them. "Is there some kind of trouble?"

"Purebloods are being killed again, just like last time, but much worse. No one knows for sure the culprit, and all targets were at Ashford Manor."

Ruka audibly gasped. "But…we just sent…"

Kain nodded. "Exactly. I don't know I Kaname or Yuuki knows. If they don't, they will soon. Cross wants us to meet up to make plans to keep the school safe."

Ruka bit her lip, chewing thoughtfully. Yes, she had a strong dislike for Yuuki, but she didn't want to see her hurt.

"Fine. I'll go." She turned back around.

"Good. And Ruka?" He said her name slowly.

Ruka turned back around, spinning on her heel. Her $100 Chui's that decided to break then, causing her lurch forward in a fall, accidentally brushing Kain's lips with her own. It barely counted, it had so little pressure, but the butterflies in her stomach said otherwise. Kain looked surprised as he stared back at her into her own wide gaze.

She quickly took a step back, flashing a brief smile. "See you at dinner."

"Yeah." He agreed softly, backing out of the room until he reached her door. "Dinner." He looked at her for a moment longer until closing the door behind him.

Ruka let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, crumpling to the floor in humiliation. _She_ had just _kissed_ Akatsuki Kain! Who cared if it was an accident? She rested her forehead on top of her knees. "Oh god." She whispered. "Did I really just do that?"

The warm tingle that still lingered confirmed it to be true. This was beyond humiliating. What would Kain think of her now? She closed her eyes. "he probably doesn't even remember." But Ruka did. A girl doesn't forget her first kiss. Even if she had only been seven at the time, and Kain had been eight, the memory was still there.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mommy." Little Ruka said, pulling on her mother's skirt._

_"Go play outside, Ruka. Mommy's busy." Her mother freed her skirt and patted a scowling Ruka's head. But she obeyed. She walked to the garden, taking pleasure in the tiny flowers that were barely growing. She found a caterpillar and laughed delightly when it crawled up her outstretched hand._

_"I'll call you Neko." She cooed, running off towards the fountain. "Kain!" She called to the taller boy sitting with his back leaning against the fountain. He was drawing again, but he never showed them to her. "Kain! Look what I found!" She held up her new pet. "His name is Neko."_

_The boy shut the cover of his sketchpad. "Interesting." Was all he said._

_"That's it? That's all you're gonna say? You're so boring, Akatusi-chan." Ruka reprimanded._

_"Look at the two lovebirds!" Ruka turned and Touma, a ten year old who lived further away. Ruka didn't particularly like the boy, he was always so mean to her, but maybe if she was nice, he would be too._

_"Touma," She said. "Look at my new pet. His name is Neko."_

_Touma leaned in closer. "That's a nice caterpillar." He said before snatching it from her hand._

_"Don't hurt him!" She cried._

_"Give it back, Touma." Kain said, standing up to the taller and older boy._

_Touma grinned. "Or what? You'll fight me? Ha! You wouldn't stand a chance!" he said, just as Kain pushed him, making him fall._

_"Hit him again, Kain!" Ruka yelled, her tiny fists balled up._

_"Violence isn't the answer all the time, Ruka." Kain told her._

_"Yes, it is!" Touma yelled, pushing Kain back, causing him to fall into the fountain._

_"You jerk!" Ruka yelled, hitting his sides, but Touma easily pushed her into the fountain as well, where she landed with a splash next to Kain. Her dress! Touma had just ruined her new dress! He would pay for that!_

_"Tell you what, Ruka." Touma said, grinning. "I'll give you your pet back in exchange for a kiss."_

_Ruka's cheeks burned. She had never kissed anyone before and now she had to kiss Touma? But poor Neko…Touma might hurt him if she didn't._

_"Alright, I'll do it." She said firmly. "Put Neko down."_

_Touma did so eagerly, as Ruka took a breath and leaned in, closing her eyes. But before her mouth touched his, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her away. In a matter of seconds, she was turned around and her mouth was pressed against something soft and warm. This is what a kiss felt like? Ruka felt as if her head would explode._

_"Akatsuki!" Touma's angry voice filled her ears. Ruka opened her eyes. Kain had just kissed her! She stared at him, wide-eyed._

_"Akatsuki! You stole my kiss!" Touma yelled._

_Kain looked away from Ruka. "You said 'in an exchange for a kiss;, not that it had to be you. And besides, I have the caterpillar."_

_Touma glared angrily. "You'll pay for this!" He threatened as he stomped off._

_"Here, Ruka." Kain said gently. "Hold out your hands." When she did, he gently placed Neko in them._

_"Thank you Kain." She whispered._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kain had been her first kiss. Yes, she had a few more here or there, but Kain's was the one she never forgot. The next month, though, she met Kaname Kuran and had fallen head over heels for him. Kain never said a bad word about it at all, never protested. Only comforted her when she needed it, and continued being her friend. He would never know how grateful she was for him always putting up with someone like her.

With a sigh, Ruka stood up and walked to her bathroom, getting ready for the dinner.

**Did you like? i hope it made up for the long wait. I worked hard on it! Next chapter gets a bit...steamy but i won't say between who, but you have been warned!**

**And i loved the part where little Ruka held out her fists saying Hit him again! I just had the cutest imagine in my head during that part!**

**Review please! They are loved!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to squeeze in a chapter here real quick. So, it's kind of just a filler but it explains a bit more. Also, this is Rima's story, but i did it in first person instead of third. Can you tell me which one you liked better? Rima is one of my favorite vampire knight characters, but i gave her a different life in this story. i wanted to dive deeper into her thoughts and what i thought she could be. Anyway, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and other chapters will be up soon. Did anyone else try to brave Black Friday sales? Got some cute work out clothes at Old Navy, and a batman shirt at Hot Topic. lol**

**Thanks to the two who reviewed(though i wished more had)**

**chocolatexlover**

**TwistedRose97  
**

**Chapter Five**

**Rima's POV Her home**

I have to.

I've been fighting it all night. I'm going to lose. My battle is as futile as a woman feeling the first pangs of labor and deciding it's an inconvenient time to give birth. Nature wins out. It always does. But that doesn't mean that I didn't try. I was going to fight this with everything I had.

It's nearly two A.M, t late for this foolishness and I need my sleep. I had that meeting to go to at noon with Shiki and the others tomorrow. My heart beats so fast that I have to gulp air. I clench my eyes shut, willing the sensations to stop but they don't. Behind my lids, I can still see everything laced in black.

Haturi is sleeping beside me. He's anther reason why I shouldn't leave, sneaking out in the middle of the night again and returning with a torrent of lame excuses. He has to leave early tomorrow. If I can just wait one more day.

No one other than my parents knew about Haturi. Well, Cross knew, but no one else. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone else. Haturi was human. And sometimes I got so thirsty. Not for blood or anything vampire like. But for human life. The way I should have been.

I've got to get out of here-I don't have a lot of time left.

Haturi doesn't stir when I slip from bed. There's a pile of clothing tucked underneath my dressers so I won't risk the squeaks and groans of opening drawers and closets. Really, I've done this enough times. I pick up my keys, clasping my fist around them so they don't jangle, ease open the door, and creep into the hallway.

I start to creep forward but a sudden crackle and hiss stops me. The hiss softens, and then is drowned out by a man's vice, his words sharp like icicles. A worried Father caring for his child.

My legs pick up the rhythm before I'm halfway down the ravine. I close my eyes for a second and feel the wind slice across my face. Tiny darts of pain shoot up my legs, but they make me feel alive, like jolting awake after an overlong sleep. The muscles contract and extend in a perfect harmony. My body is thanking me for the exercise, rewarding me with jolts of near narcotic adrenaline. The more I run, the lighter I feel, the pain falling free as if I no longer touch the ground. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. And I don't want to.

I'm free. Nothing can stop me, chain me. I am my own person again. Strong…powerful…non-human.

I stop. I'm sure there are humans wishing they were immortal, but I'm an immortal wishing I was human. No, strike that. I just want what humans have. Freedom. That was why I had Haturi. He connected me, linked me to the world that I wanted to belong too. But no one could ever find out the truth.

XXXXX

In the alley, I had to hurry back to the sidewalk like a junkie caught shooting up in the shadows. Frustration fills me. It shouldn't end like this, dirty and furtive, amidst garbage and filth of the city. My agent wouldn't recognize me if she saw me right now. Neither would Shiki, either, for that matter. He didn't even know this side of me. He only saw the model-sarcastic Rima that I put on for everyone.

Outside my apartment door, I stop and inhale deeply. I mustn't wake Haturi. And if I do, I mustn't let him see me like this. I don't need a mirror to know what I look like: skin taunt, color high, eyes glowing red. Definitely not normal.

When I finally enter the apartment, I hear his measured breathing from the bedroom. Still asleep, I'm nearly to the bathroom when his breathing catches.

"Rima?" His voice is a sleep-stuffed croak. Dang it, he heard me.

"Just going to the bathroom."

I try to slip past the doorway, but he's sitting up, peering nearsightedly at me. He frowns.

"Fully dressed?"

"I went out."

A moment of silence. He runs a hand through his dark hair and sighs. "It's not safe, Rima. We've discussed this. Wake me up and I'll go with you."

"I need to be alone. To think."

"It's not safe."

"I know. I'm sorry." I said, looking up from behind my lowered lashes.

I creep into the bathroom, spending longer than necessary. I wash my hands with enough water to fill a Jacuzzi, then find a fingernail that needs elaborate filing attention. When I finally decide Haturi has fallen back asleep, I head for the bedroom.

I preferred sleeping alone, but of course I couldn't once I had dragged Haturi in my life. To him, we were a couple; therefore we slept in the same bed. We hadn't done anything except sleep so far because I had told him I wanted to wait for marriage.

My first step should be to go to him, crawl in bed, kiss him and tell him I love him. But I can't. Tonight I'm something else. Something he doesn't want to know and couldn't understand. I head for the kitchen instead.

Sometimes I get so hungry.

**Review please! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt kind of bad about the last chapter. It was a quick filler and explain some more details kind of chapter. Wasn't too proud of it, but i hope my readers will stick with me anyway. The story starts to get deeper and secrets are popping up more and more. It's my first try at a suspense thing, so bare with me on this. Working on the later chapters already. But i hope you enjoy this!**

**AS usual, I like to thank those who reviewed:**

**TwistedRose97 (your criticism is strangely welcomed. i appreciate honest opinions, so thank you. Hope you continue reading)**

**White CandyCane( ah, a newcomer! Yuuki's part was for you. Don't worry about it though, there will plenty more of her and Takuma and Aido in soon to come chapters)**

**chocolatexlover (lol, you're awesome. Thanks for sticking with me through all these v.k stories and always leaving a review!)**

**Now, onto the story!  
**

**Chapter Six**

**Yuuki's POV**

Zero had finally spoken to me. For the first few hours I had worked close by him in silence, keeping my resolution to be civil, and not to speak first. I had been focusing on keeping it that way as I put the books on their shelves in a mindless manner. No need to tell him I missed him, or I was sorry that he hated me. But I was still me. Just with a new diet and royal status that I didn't even want. It would be just fine with me of I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I would find myself in Cross Academy, ready to go on Guardian Duty with Zero. Best friends again.

"You're putting them in backwards." He said. At first, it didn't register that anyone was speaking to me, I was so lost in my little world, and then I didn't realize HE was speaking to me.

"Huh?" I looked at my row of books. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said softly, quickly fixing the books. I wondered if he would say anything else, and I waited. While I did that, I snuck peeks at him (not that I hadn't already been doing that) while I rearranged the books. His hair was longer, I noted. It had always fallen past his eyes, but now it fell further, shielding the gray. He looked the same, despite the whole continent change. I was having a hard time dealing with being away from Japan as well, but America wasn't so bad. I'd adjust. Eventually.

His shirt was untucked, and the sleeves were rolled up as I watched him diligently working.

"Zero," I whispered, turning to face him. He turned slightly away, his back to me, but I could see his hand holding his throat.

"I have to go." He rasped. "Leave me alone. Yuuki." He pushed past me and moved out the doors.

That did it. I set my stack of books that I still had left back on the table. He had said my name separately from the rest. That was all the reason I needed to go. Zero needed me right now and pureblood or not, I was going to him.

**Zero's POV**

A red haze covered everything he saw as he ran towards his dorm room. Yuuki hadn't even realized how close he had come to biting her in that damnable enclosed space. She had been sneaking looks at him, but of course he had noticed. Pureblood or not, Yuuki wasn't good at sneaking.

Pure. Blood. He clutched at his throat again, slamming the door shut as he stumbled into the nearly bare room like a drunken man, collapsing on his solitary bed. He had specifically asked for a single room for this reason.

A knock came on his door. Damn it. It was Yuuki. Why didn't that woman ever do as she was told? Some things never changed. The knocking was soft at first, but increased to rapid knocks.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled. "Let me in!"

Let her in. Ha, that was a joke. Zero thought, half out of it. Yuuki was the only girl, only _person_ besides his own brother, he had let himself get close too. And look what happened there. She choose Kaname over him.

She was happy.

He was miserable.

Everything was how it should be. Except for the loud knocks on the door that wouldn't quit.

"Zero, if you don't let me in, in _five_ seconds, I swear I'm breaking this door down. You know I will." Yuuki threatened.

Despite his condition, Zero stood up. He thirsted for blood and outside was a semi-willing participant.

"Three…four…five." Just as her shoulder connected with the door, he opened it, causing her to fall forward. He quickly caught her with his right arm, using his left hand to shut the door. No one would need to see this. She had gasped when he caught her and now she looked at him with wide eyes. "You're…thirsty." She said. "Where's your donator? Rika told me all of you had one."

So, she didn't know? Interesting notion, but he wouldn't be the one to enlighten her.

"Not here." He managed to say.

Yuuki shrugged and sat on his bed, pushing her hair off her neck. "Well, here, then. You're thirsty, take a drink."

Tempting. Oh, so tempting. Zero swallowed several times before he was able to speak.

"Doesn't work that way here. Once you drink from a pureblood now, you're bonded until you drink from someone else." Of course, he had drank the blood of three purebloods before, but that was before Cross had created the VIR. Zero still contacted the old Headmaster every once in awhile, if only to see what was happening in the world. He had been told that Rima and Shiki were the head of the Vampire Investigation and Removal. And they tracked down Level E's who were acting up and needed to be put down. Didn't matter. Purebloods were still treated like royalty and Level E's were treated like dirt. Never mind that they were people too. Cross had even gotten Vampires of all levels the right to vote, and be given a fair trial.

Yuuki looked surprised, than slowly smiled.

"Go ahead then." She said softly.

Didn't she realize what she was saying? There was more to it than that. The act of drinking another vampire's blood was reserved for two people who were…intimate. Lovers, so to speak. That was why the purebloods here got to choose their Level E. Zero had been chosen, and that was why he was here in the first place. Of course, the two could never marry or anything as absurd as that. It was simply a pleasure for both, and a way to keep Level E's sane.

The beast inside him was struggling to get free as he slowly came onto his knees. He looked at her eyes and saw her smile.

"At some point," he whispered, kissing the hollow of her neck. "You're going to have to stop me." His fangs were elongating, pain-no agony was a better word-covered him as he waited. His eyes turned the crimson shade of red as he finally bit into her skin. He heard her gasp, but then she went quiet as he allowed the red hot oxygen to enter his parched throat at an alarming speed. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her nails almost piercing, the only sign she gave of still being alive.

Yuuki. Alive. It was that thought that allowed him to chain and gag the monster he was becoming. He pushed Yuuki away, as he fell to the floor, gasping for breath as he leaned against the bed post. He could feel Yuuki's blood mixing with his own, the bond was halfway there. But he wouldn't allow it to be completed. That was how it was going to stay.

He put his palm on his forehead as he tried to stop trembling. Soft arms wrapped around his middle and he smelled lavender coming from her hair.

"I'm fine, Zero." She mumbled into his shirt, her lips were moving against his chest as she spoke, and he tried not to shiver.

_She's a pureblood_. His head screamed_. Married to the guy you hate the most!_

_But she's Yuuki_…his other, more quiet voice said. His hand reached over and gently touched her hair.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No. It felt nice. That hasn't happened in awhile." She whispered. Zero was surprised to see she was closing her eyes. Did she really think she could just fall asleep like that on him? "Just tired now. So, we're bonded now?"

"Yeah." He lied. In truth, it was only halfway complete, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Good. " Her arms tightened around his middle, and he wondered f she was coherent enough to realize what she was doing. "We're like family now." She mumbled.

To Zero's surprise, he chuckled. He ran his hand through her hair, feeling the softness of it. It had grown longer since he had last seen her, he thought as he leaned his head against the bed post. It wasn't until she said his name that he realized she was still awake and he had almost fallen asleep.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?" he said just as softly.

"Please don't hate me anymore." She whispered.

Zero stared at her. Did he hate her? No, not her, only what she was giving herself up too. She was better than that. She deserved better.

"I don't." he answered and he watched her smile. That…smile. Did she realize what that smile could do?

_She's taken. Can't be yours._ The voice nagged.

"_Shut up."_ Zero thought, closing his eyes to everything.

**Ruka's POV**

Damn that rich bastard. Ruka thought angrily as she slammed her fist onto the table. They were supposed to have left over half an hour ago for the meeting, and Kain was still happily asleep in his bed. She would just have to change that.

The male's room was just down the hall on the left. "Kain." Ruka said, shaking his shoulder. "Kain, wake up."

He muttered something intelligible and promptly rolled over to his other side, eyes still closed. Ruka sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Go away." He muttered.

"We have to meet with Cross, remember?" She said coolly, ignoring the fact that when he rolled back over, the cover slid away from him, baring his naked chest. "I'm driving, and leaving now. I'm taking the Explorer." When he didn't move, Ruka grabbed the keys and left the house.

A mile or two later, she was cruising along, enjoying the scenery when something appeared in front of the car. Something big. So close, she didn't have time to see if it was a moose or a deer or a person. Nor did she have time to think. She reacted.

She jerked the wheel and hit the brakes. Too hard on both counts. She was slammed into the far ditch. The airbag exploded, knocking her in the face like a punching bag. Before she could recover, the driver's door clicked open.

"Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked, as she frowned. "That man was right in front of you! I couldn't believe it." She helped her out. "Let's get you out of here."

The woman had long blonde hair and strange purple like eyes. Her senses told her pureblood, but her mind was too foggy to understand. The woman's face was drawn in concern.

"Come sit in the back of my car," She said. "I've called an ambulance."

Ruka hesitated, swaying on her feet. "My friends are coming." She mumbled.

"Good." She guided her to a sleek, black Mercedes, opened the back door, and helped Ruka in. "We'll wait here for them. How do you feel?"

"Like someone KO'd me in round one."

The woman laughed, and it sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? "Can't say I know what that feels like, but I can imagine. You're pale, but your color's coming back. Pulse feels fine."

Ruka felt the woman's fingers against her wrist along with something else. A prick and a rush of icy cold. As she yanked her hand back, the driver's door opened and a man got in. He turned to grin at her.

"Long time no see, Ruka."

His face flashed in her memory, but her brain was fogging fast and she couldn't place him. Then, just as her muscles went slack, she remembered.

Touma. And Sara.

Her head hit the seat and everything went black.

**END CHAPTER**

**Please review! They mean a lot and keep me motivated to write!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, reading, and putting this on your alerts or favorite list. That means so much to me! My own novel, coming out next month, is finally up on a website. Check out .com (just copy ad paste to your URL) and click on the Exhibitions button. It shows an excerpt for the first two final chapters. I haven't updated any of my stories for awhile, cause i was enjoying my break. Read some great new novels and found a SERIES here on fanfic, for Inuyasha fans. Called Purity and is by Sueric. You will be amazed at her writing skills. I know i was. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Chapter Seven of Chasing Yesterday**

"Is this it, miss?" the driver asked.

Rima hadn't felt the car stop, but when she looked out the window; she could see that she was at the front gates of Kaien Cross's home. A figure sat on the grass, ankles crossed as he leaned against the stone wall. Shiki. He had left without her earlier and there would be hell to pay when she confronted him.

The driver squinted, trying to make out the house in the background, as blind to the brass nameplate as to the man waiting by the gate. Why would Shiki be waiting for her anyway? He left her.

"I'll get out here, "Rima said.

"Uh-huh. No can do, miss. It's not safe. There's something out there."

She thought he was referring to Shiki. "Something" was an apt description. She was about to say, unfortunately, that she knew that "something" when the driver continued.

"We've been having ourselves some trouble in these woods, miss. Vampires, by the looks of it. One of our girls from town was found not to far from here. Butchered after rape by the looks of it. Buddy of mine found her and he said-well, it wasn't nice, miss. You just sit back and I'll unlatch that gate and drive you up."

"Vampires?" she repeated, certain she had heard wrong.

"That's right. Don't worry your pretty head about it, miss. You don't see—"the driver's eyes went to the side window and he jumped in his seat. "Jesus!"

Shiki had left his post at the gate and materialized at Rima's window. He stood there, watching her, a slow grin lighting his eyes. He reached for the door handle. The driver put the car in gear.

"It's okay." Rima said. "He's with me."

The door opened. Shiki ducked his head inside, still grinning.

"You getting out or just thinking about it?" he asked.

Rima opened the opposite door and slid out. As the cab driver rolled down his window to stop her, she dropped a fifty on his lap. Humans were easily distracted by money. Shiki slammed the other door and headed for the front walk. The driver hesitated, and then sped off, kicking up a hail of gravel as a parting shot of disgust at their youthful foolishness.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

As she approached, Shiki stepped back to watch her. In the decade she had known him, he hadn't changed. She was always hoping for a difference—a few wrinkles, a scar, anything that would mar his model perfect looks, but she was always disappointed. Since starting the VIR, they had both quit modeling as a full job, and now only did small commercials here and there. Rima missed it, but there were more pressing issues here.

As she walked toward him, he titled his head, his eyes never leaving hers. White teeth flashed as he grinned.

"See you finally made it. "He said, leaning back a little, hands in his jeans pockets. The pale yellow shirt he wore with it lightly kissing his chest.

"Are you the welcoming committee? Or has Cross finally chained you up to the front gate where you belong?" Rima snapped back, shaking her head of the images filling her mind.

"I missed you, too."

He reached towards her, but she sidestepped back onto the road, then started down the quarter-mile lane to the house. Shiki followed. A breeze of cool, dry air lifted a tendril of hair from her neck and with it came a dusting of smells—the sharp tang of cedar, the faint perfume of apple blossoms, and the teasing smell of a long-devoured dinner. Each smell loosened her tense muscles. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the path, concentrating on doing nothing, not talking to Shiki, not looking left or right. She didn't dare ask Shiki what was going on inside the house. That would mean engaging him in conversation, which would imply that she wanted to talk to him.

When she reached the house, she paused at the door and looked up. The three story stone house seemed not to loom over her, but to lean back, expectant. The welcome was there, but muted, waiting for her to make the first move. So unlike its owner.

Turning from her thoughts, she walked inside to the study, sinking into the couch. As she glanced around, she realized that the room looked exactly as she had last seen it. There wasn't a single difference, but that couldn't be right. Cross redecorated the house so often it was a running gag that they could blink and see something different.

A commotion at the front door snapped her out of her memories. As she glanced up, a tall, light haired figure burst into the room. Aido caught sight of her, covered the room in three running steps, and swung Rima off her seat, her heel catching the edge of her chair and causing it to topple over. He gave a mock growl as he squeezed her.

"You were gone too long, little sister. Much to long." He said, lifting her into a higher hug. Anyone else would have gotten smacked for it, but Aido had left Souen Manor a year ago to help out Cross, and she knew he felt guilty for leaving Kaname. His reasons for leaving were vague, but she knew it had to be big, for Aido to leave.

"Well, just make yourself at home," Shiki said from the doorway.

Aido turned to Shiki and grinned. Still holding Rima captive in one arm, he strode across the floor and thumped Shiki on the back. Shiki's arm flew up and grabbed Aido in a head lock. He pulled her free and shoved Aido away. Aido regained his balance and his grin, and bounced back to them.

"The prodigal has returned."

She twisted in Shiki's arms to see a face as familiar as Aido's. "Has Ruka arrived yet?" Kain asked after nodding to her, pulling out the chair besides Aido's. Kaien Cross came in that moment, sipping from a mug. Rima made a face when she realized that both he and Aido were wearing the same hideous apron.

"Rima-chan!" Cross said a little too hyper, but he didn't try to hug her. Even Cross knew his limits. But his face quickly became serious as he looked at Rima and started the talk. "You've researched the Level E's. You took that on as a job when I hired you as head of the VIR. You and Shiki know more about them than any of us."

Rima said nothing.

Sixteen months ago, she had gone to investigate a report of someone selling vampire information. Now, the VIR doesn't chase down every Jane Doe who says she has proof of vampires. That would be a full time job for everybody. They do keep an eye on stories that sound legitimate, excluding anything with keywords like holy water, pixie dust, and crosses. What's left is a part-time job for two people: Shiki and herself. If a Level E was causing trouble and Cross wanted to make an example of him, he sent Shiki. If the trouble had gone beyond the point of a quick fix-or if it involved a human-than it needed caution and finesse. For those, he sent Rima. The case of Jose Carter required her brand of troubleshooting.

Jose Carter was a small time con man who specialized in paranormal phenomena. He's spent his lift billing the gullible and vulnerable with tales of loved ones trying to make contact from the beyond. Then, while working in South America, he came across a small town that claimed a Level E was preying on their village. Never one to miss an opportunity, Carter moved in and started gathering what he assumed would be phony evidence that he could sell in the United States. Trouble was, it wasn't phony.

Rima had caught up with Hose Carter at his "information" booth in Dallas. She tried to discredit him. She tried to steal the evidence. When nothing worked, she had taken the only route left. She killed him. She did it on her own, without orders from Cross or even contacting anyone. Afterward, she had gone back to her apartment, cleaned up, and enjoyed a good sleep. When she awoke, the full impact of what she had done hit her. She had killed a man. How easily she had done it, too. She had killed a man with as much moral compunction as she would have swatted a fly.

She had crossed the line. That scared her, scared her so bad she had run and sworn she would do everything in her power to be human. The next month she had met Haturi and he moved in with her three weeks later.

Had it gone away? Did she once again feel in complete control of her instincts and impulses? Rima didn't know. For over a year, she had done anything like that again. But she didn't know if it was gone and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Shiki's not the one to handle this. We need to proceed with absolute caution. This vampire has killed on our land, and he's insinuated himself into our town. We need to lure him out without calling attention to ourselves or making him panic. You can do that. Only you."

Flattery wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I'm asking for your help, Rima. Asking, not demanding. Help us solve the problem and you can go back home. I'll give you some time to think about it. Come see me when you're ready. Everyone needs to stay here for the night. Kain, Aido, I need you to help keep a watch out for Ashford Manor. Yuuki is going to need her friends now more than ever."

* * *

Rima stayed in the study for over an hour. Kain had gone to look for Ruka who still hadn't shown up. Even for being fashionably late, this was odd for her. She wanted to stomp her feet in a two year old's tantrum and shout that it wasn't fair. But it was. Cross was being perfectly reasonable.

* * *

Before dinner, Rima went to the living room and called Haturi. Downstairs, Aido and Shiki were loudly debating some fine point of high finance. In the kitchen, drawers were banged open and shut and the smell of roasting lamb wafted up to her as Cross made dinner.

Haturi picked up on the third ring. As his voice crackled down the line, all noise seemed to stop and she was transported to another world where planning to hunt down a vampire was only a B movie plot line.

"It's me," Rima said. "Are you busy?"

"Heading for dinner with a client. Potential client. So, if I need you, I can call your cell, right?"

Rima hurried with her lie. "I can't take it in the hospital. Against the rules. I'll check for messages though."

"Hospital? Damn it. Five minutes into the conversation and I haven't even asked what happened. You left so suddenly yesterday."

"My cousin's wife was in an accident. Off the critical list now."

"Thank God. How's everyone holding up?"

More improvising. Good thing Rima was a natural. "That's the problem. The kids. Three of them. I offered to stay a few days, at least until things get better. Everyone's pretty shaken up right now."

"I can imagine. Hold on." Static buzzed down the line. "Good. I'm off the freeway. Sorry about that. So, you're staying with your cousin?"

"Until after the weekend."

"Okay. If I wasn't so tied up with work this week, I'd come down to help out myself. Do you need anything?"

"Got my credit card."

He chuckled. "That's all anyone needs these days. If you max out, call me and I'll transfer some from my account. Damn, passed my turn."

"I'll let you go."

"Call me tonight if you get the chance. Three kids? How old?"

"All under five."

"Ouch. You'll be busy. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Rima."

"You too. Bye."

Rima hung up, closing her eyes and exhaling. Not so bad. Haturi was still Haturi. Nothing had changed. Haturi and her new life were out there, waiting for her to return. Only a few more days and she could go back to them.

**End Chapter.**

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I APOLOGIZE! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO JUST GET THIS CHAPTER UP! I WANTED TO PUT THE REST OF IT, BUT THEN MY COMPUTER ERASED WHAT I HAD SO I HAD TO WORK AT REMEMBERING WHAT I HAD ALREADY PUT DOWN. AND THE REST OF IT IS LIKE, 6 PAGES LONG. IT WILL BE UP IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS. I'm really sorry it takes me so long for updates. Coming back from Christmas Break has been super stressful. I ran into my ex with his new gf, and he paraded her around in my face. Like, my beta , Emily, says, the only piece of him she'll get is leftovers.**

**I've been working so hard on editing my own novel. You can read an excerpt at allthegoodonesaretaken(dot)webs(dot)com. Make yourself a member, and leave a comment! And i'm working full time at work as well. i hardly have time to eat, so i've lost weight, and i have to get my brothers to do my laundry cause i don't get home until really late at night. Still, i love my job.**

**Anyway, i know this is a poor excuse of a chapter but i hope you like it anyway, and leave a review. Thanks to chocolatexlover for sending me messages the whole time i WASN'T updating. :D  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**Yuuki's POV**

After lunch, I went back to the study to check my files, hoping to find something that might help me figure out which Level E was causing trouble here. Rika had let it slip to me that purebloods were going missing again as well as regular humans. One of my old jobs as Souen Manor was to keep tabs on Level E's. I knew about the VIR, I wasn't born yesterday, and I could check my files to help. I had built a dossier of them, complete with photos and behavioral sketches. I could recite over two dozen names and last known locations, and separate them into the good, the bad, and the ugly. Those who could suppress the urge to kill, those who couldn't, and those who didn't bother trying. Judging by the behavior, the Level E fell into the last category. That narrowed it down from twenty-seven to about twenty.

I turned to the cupboards below the bookshelf. Opening the second one, I cleared a path through the brandy glasses that belonged to Jenny, and felt around the back panel for an exposed wooden nail. When I felt it, I twisted it, and the rear panel sprung opened. When I looked though, it wasn't there. I sighed heavily, deeply annoyed.

"My money's on Kaname-sempai. Or mainly Rido." Rika said, making me jump.

"How'd you figure that? Rido's been dead for almost three years."

"Never produced a body though. So there wasn't a burning. He's working with Kaname. Anyway, I came to ask if you felt like taking a walk with me." Rika asked. "Stretch our legs, get caught up."

"Actually I was-"

"Just coming to say how much you missed me. You've been avoiding a certain silver haired male. He's in his room, so you can come out of hiding now. Now, come for a walk."

I sighed, straightening up. "Okay, let me get my jacket."

**Review plz. Again, I'm sorry! Finding time to type is really hard, but i hoped you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, i was able to update today! You didn't have to wait three weeks. Lol. I have to say, i love this chapter. I decided each chapter will be only one character's point of view. And this one is Ruka's. Remember, earlier on, she was kidnapped? It gets more interesting as we discover more about the plot, especially Sara's plans, AND who all is working for her. And of course, the romance. Have to have that in there. :) Next will be Yuuki again, then Rima, then Ruka's. But this means i'll be able to update sooner. I really do love working on this story, but it can be challenging, especially with three others that need my time and attention. And i work full time, so finding time to type can be challenging. **

**But i hope you enjoy this chapter, it's better than the last one. Though thanks to chocolatexlover and TwistedRose for reviewing anyway. This chapter is for you!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ruka's POV**

For hours, I fought to regain consciousness, rousing enough to know something was wrong but unable to pull myself awake, like a swimmer who sees the water's surface above, but can't reach it. Each time I jetted toward awareness, the tranquilizer's undercurrent dragged me back. Once I heard the rumbling of a van. Then I heard voices. The third time all was silent and still.

On the fourth round, I managed to open my eyes and kept them open, certain if I closed them I'd be lost. I laid there, winning against the urge to sleep, but without the strength to do more than stare at a beige wall. Was it beige? Or taupe? Maybe sand. Definitely latex. Eggshell. Scary that I knew so much about paint. Scarier still that I was lying there, paralyzed from eyelids down and trying to figure out what shade my captors had painted my prison.

I could fret and worry and drive myself into a panic wondering where I was and what my captors planned to do with me, but that wouldn't change anything. I couldn't lift my head. I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't do anything but gaze at this stupid wall, and if brooding over the paint color kept my nerves calm, so be it.

Taupe. Yes, I was pretty sure it was taupe. My upper lip tingled, like dental anesthesia wearing off. I wrinkled my nose. Slight movement. A smell. Fresh paint. Wonderful. Back to the decorating. I inhaled deeper. Only paint, the scent so strong it drowned out anything else. No, wait. Something familiar that made my throat itch. Something…Blood. Mine? I sniffed again. Not mine, which wasn't terribly reassuring. As I rolled my eyes up, I could see dark splotches under a hastily applied layer of paint. Blood-sprayed walls. Never a good sign.

I screwed up my face. All muscles functional. Great. Now if someone attacked me, I could bite him, provided he was helpful enough to put some vital body part in my mouth. The tingling moved down my neck. I looked up. White ceiling. Distant noise. Voices. No, one voice. Someone talking? I listened closer and heard the hyper-babble of a D.J. After a guiness-breaking feat of long windedness, he stopped. A guitar twanged from the far-off radio. Country music. Damn. They'd resorted to torture already.

Hand and arm movement. Hallelujah. Digging my elbow in to the bed, I propped up my torso and looked around. Four walls. Three taupe. The fourth mirrored. One way glass. Lovely. By my feet, a bathroom. I could tell it was a bathroom and not a closet because I could see the toilet through the front wall, which was clear glass. Grade-school bathroom peeping had left someone with a very disturbing fetish.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pitched forward onto the floor. Okay, the legs weren't quite back yet. Nice carpet though. Industrial-weave loom. A pleasing blend of gray and brown, great for hiding those pesky blood splatters.

After a few minutes, I was able to struggle to my feet.

"Hello?" I said. Then louder. "Hello?"

No response. Doubtless the walls were too thick for jail house whispering. Still, if I could hear a radio playing…I looked around for a speaker. There was an intercom by the door, but music didn't sound tinny. As I listened, I caught the sound of shouting, voice raw, screaming barely intelligible curses. I gauged the distance as the noise. Very muted, probably more than fifty feet away. So it was good soundproofing, but it wasn't vampire-proof.

I strode to the door and pounded on the glass. Though it didn't budge, my fists boomed with each strike. I didn't shout. If they couldn't hear my pounding, they certainly wouldn't hear my yelling. A long minute passes. Then the intercom above my head buzzed.

"Please don't do that." A woman's voice, one I knew. Sara's.

I drew my fist back and slammed it into the glass. The blow shuddered through the glass and my arm. Kain would have been proud of me.

"I know you're upset, Ruka, but that won't help. Violence never solves anything."

"Says who?"

I turned away, as if backing down, then whammed a round house kick against the side wall. One chunk of plaster flew free, revealing a strip of solid metal. I hooked my fingertips behind the metal and gave an experimental tug. No give. But I wasn't really trying. Now if I could get my fingers behind the metal and give a real good pull…

Heavy footsteps clamped outside my cell. Ah, progress.

I saw Touma first, accompanied by a woman with long jet-black hair that was tinged in red at the tips. She barely looked nineteen, much to young to be involved in this. She kept her gaze on my chin as if not wanting to look higher.

Touma looked at me for at least three full minutes, then said. "Please do not use this as an opportunity to attempt to escape."

"Really? There goes that plan." I said sarcastily just as my door opened again and closed. Sara sauntered in wearing snug fitted beige pants, a billowing white linen shirt, and knee-high boots, her hair artlessly swept up in a clip, cheeks flushed with pink that didn't come from a bottle, smelling faintly of horse, as if she'd just breezed in from a morning ride. I was dressed in a ripped and bloodstained shirt, my hair knotted and my eyes bloated and red.

"In our post-industrial society, science is constantly pushing the boundaries of technology," She began, sitting down. "The human races has taken great strides in the field of passing technology. Massive strides. Our lives get easier with each passing day. Yet are we happy?"

She paused, but didn't look like she expected an answer. Rhetorical question, dramatic pause. Sara knew her public-speaking tricks.

"We aren't." She said. "Everyone I know has a therapist and a shelf of self-help books. They go on spiritual retreats. They hire yogis and practice meditation. Does it do any good? No. They're miserable. And why?"

Another pause. I bit my lip to keep from answering. It wouldn't have been the sort of reply she wanted.

She continued. "Because they feel powerless. Science does all the work. People are reduced to technological slaves, dutifully pumping data into computers and waiting for the great god of technology to honor them with results. When the computer age first arrived, people were thrilled. They dreamed of shorter work weeks, more time for self-improvement. It didn't happen. People today work as hard, if not harder, than they did thirty years ago. The only difference is the quality of the work they perform. They no longer accomplish anything of value. They only service the machine. What we propose to do here is return a sense of power to humanity. A new wave of improvement. Vampires will never be welcomed fully into the arms of society without a little help from others. Purebloods have always been the top member of the Vampire Society. Why not change that? Why not make it so that the bottom of the food chain becomes the top? Of course, the Purebloods will have to be stopped. Only if necessary though. Those who get in our way. A brave new world for humanity."

"It's brave alright." I snorted. "You can help change by agreeing to what we already have. The VIR is the best thing that has happened to the world. We don't have to live in secret anymore. And you yourself are a pureblood."

Sara gave an almost sour look. "I may be a pureblood, yes, but I only do what is right. The VIR still hunts down Level E's AND humans. I only want to get rid of the purebloods, myself excluded of course."

I looked at Touma. "Do you hear her? Don't you hear how crazy she sounds?" I looked back at Sara. "You want the power, because YOU feel powerless. You want control over both the vampires and the humans. And how on earth do I play in this?"

"Kuran." Sara smiled. "He will be our hardest to get rid of. And of course, his little sister, Yuuki. Both of them are close to you. You will be monitored closely so we will know if you disobey. You need to get close to them, then kill them. Whichever way you prefer."

"No way in hell."

Touma snatched my chin up. "You will obey her, Ruka. Or Akatsuki-Kain will receive the punishment." I stared up at him. He smiled, letting the ugliness leak out of his soul. "That's right, Ruka. Disobey us, and we will personally hunt down Kain ourselves. And then we will kill him."

**O.O I really loved this chapter, i don't know why. A lot people hate Ruka, but i think she's interesting and love her part in the story. But now you at least know who's working for Sara even if i didn't out right spell the name, and you know why. The drama will continue to unfold though as they suspense builds. I know they might seem unconnected right now, but i promise they all fit together **

**Review please!  
**


End file.
